El ladrón de sonrisas
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Tracey no suele sonreír muy a menudo, pero Terry siempre consigue robarle una sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre 2.015: "El Cuervo y la Serpiente" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

 **El ladrón de sonrisas**

 **1º**

Tracey está nerviosa. Bueno, totalmente aterrada sería más exacto, pero no es momento de tecnicismos. No conoce a nadie en ese maldito lugar y no tiene ni idea de si será bien recibida. Mientras que la mayoría de los sangrepura se relacionan desde pequeños, la madre de Tracey la ha mantenido lejos de ese ambiente. Según ella, estar alrededor de personas ricas, influyentes y puristas envenena la mente, lo que sea que eso signifique. En cualquier caso, a Tracey le habría gustado que su madre hubiese seguido el ejemplo de los demás padres y la hubiera llevado a las fiestas y demás eventos, así ahora ella tendría con quien sentarse. Pero ya es tarde para eso.

Como puede, se abre paso entre los estudiantes que caminan de un lado para otro por el estrecho pasillo. Algunos ya han empezado a hacer magia, pero son los menos. La mayoría charla con sus amigos mientras buscan un compartimento libre o esperan a que la señora del carrito empiece a pasar. Finalmente, Tracey se decide a entrar en un compartimento a pesar de que ya esté ocupado por otro chico. Le mira durante un segundo, decidiendo si es seguro. Se encoge de hombros cuando se percata de que también es de primero a juzgar por el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en su túnica, justo sobre el corazón.

—¡Hola! —exclama él, entusiasmado al verla. Tracey no lo entiende (¿por qué tanta felicidad?), pero le devuelve el saludo—. Me llamo Terry, Terry Boot. Encantado.

Ella mira su mano durante un segundo de más que consigue poner nervioso al chico, pero termina estrechándosela. Es un apretón cálido y un poco inseguro, blando. Sus manos son casi del mismo tamaño, pero la de Terry es mucho más morena, lo cual no logra sorprender a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, ella pasa casi todo el día dentro de casa.

—Tracey Davis. Encantada —murmura, intentando formar una sonrisa. Él la corresponde con una enorme.

Tracey desvía la mirada hacia el paisaje más allá de la ventana y Terry se levanta para coger un libro de su baúl, poniéndose a leer en cuanto lo tiene en las manos. La chica aprovecha para observarle disimuladamente. Sólo puede observar su perfil porque ha subido las piernas al asiento y reposa la cabeza en la ventana, ocupando todo el sitio de su lado, pero no se pierde el brillo embelesado de sus ojos mientras devora las palabras. Su pelo castaño está desordenado y un mechón especialmente largo cae sobre su frente, justo en el ceño. A veces, sus labios forman una sonrisa y Tracey no puede evitar preguntarse qué estará leyendo, pero no puede ver el título. En general, tiene un rostro amable y abierto, pero hay un toque inteligente en sus ojos marrones. La joven aparta la mirada cuando Terry hace una pausa y la pilla mirándole. Está tan concentrada en disimular que se pierde la sonrisa del niño.

 **2º**

—El profesor Lockhart es tan guapo.

—Y sabe tantas cosas… ¡Ha viajado alrededor de todo el mundo!

—Y su sonrisa…

A Tracey le gustaría vomitar sobre cada una de esas chicas a ver si así se callan, pero no lo hace porque valora su vida. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass llevan con la misma cantinela ya dos meses —¡dos! —, y Tracey ha contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de dormir en la sala común sólo por no tener que escucharlas suspirar cada mañana al levantarse y cada noche al irse a dormir. Eso sin contar los pasillos, las clases, las comidas, el baño… Es especialmente malo cuando se lo cruzan y el muy idiota les lanza una sonrisa y les desea buenos días. Le gustaría que no lo hiciera.

Ese día en particular tiene pinta de optar al top diez de los días malos. Un Club de Duelo, genial. Apuntémonos, dicen todas al saber que sería impartido por el profesor Lockhart. La idea es buena, tiene que reconocerlo, pero a la niña le parece indignante que sea la sonrisa de ese patán la razón para apuntarse y no el hecho de que alguien —o algo— va por los pasillos petrificando gente.

Cuando el profesor Snape empareja a Millicent con Granger, y Daphne se pone con Pansy, Tracey se ve en un aprieto. Lo bueno de ser cuatro es que jamás se queda sola cuando hay que hacer algo en pareja y, hasta ese momento, nunca ha necesitado buscarse un compañero en otra Casa. Se remueve en el sitio con nerviosismo mal disimulado buscando alguna posibilidad, pero ya casi todos se han emparejado.

—¿Te pones conmigo?

Tracey da un saltito cuando escucha esa voz casi al lado de su oreja. Se da la vuelta, irritada porque alguien haya invadido su espacio personal de esa manera. Está a punto de soltar una puya, pero la enorme sonrisa que le regala el chico la calla. Terry Boot, recuerda. El chico con el que se sentó en el tren el año pasado y con quien no había vuelto a hablar desde que ella fue seleccionada en Slytherin y él en Ravenclaw. Viendo que es su mejor opción, Tracey acepta. Ninguno de los dos es muy ducho en el arte del duelo, pero se defienden bastante bien para tener sólo doce años. Hay un momento en especial en el que Tracey se siente orgullosa de sí misma, aunque también un poco culpable. Ha dado a Terry de lleno en el pecho y de un fino y pequeño corte empieza a manar algo de sangre que le empapa la camisa. Es uno de los hechizos que su madre le ha enseñado ese verano y que no ha conseguido realizar con éxito hasta entonces.

—Pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida —Es el gran consejo del inútil de Lockhart.

Terry, haciendo una gran demostración de toda su inocencia, se pellizca el corte como puede y suelta un gritito, sin resultados. Tracey suspira mientras se acerca a él.

—No hagas eso, no servirá de nada.

—Pero el profesor…

—Ese hombre es un inútil —dice, sanando el corte con un sencillo hechizo—. Ya está, ¿ves? Siento haberte hecho daño.

Una vez más, Tracey está demasiado distraída comprobando que no le queda marca como para notar la sonrisa del niño.

 **3º**

Tracey no se siente impresionada por Hogsmeade, al menos no tanto como el resto de alumnos de tercero, pero tiene que admitir que es liberador salir del castillo. Le encanta Hogwarts, pero sus muros de piedra pueden llegar a producir claustrofobia, además de que en la aldea hay cierto ambiente relajado, libre, que en el colegio no existe. Se encuentran en la plaza intentando decidir qué hacer. Tracey no entiende por qué todos los integrantes del tercer año deberían hacer cosas juntos en Hogsmeade, y la verdad es que no tiene ganas de discutir.

—Daphne y yo queríamos ir a echar un vistazo a la tienda de túnicas que hay por allí —está diciendo Pansy, señalando en una dirección poco definida—, y Millicent tiene que comprar plumas nuevas.

—Nosotros queremos ir a Honeyduckes, podemos hacer eso después —replica Draco con el mismo tono de aquel al que le importa tan poco lo que quieran los demás que ni siquiera se esfuerza en sonar creíble—. Tenemos todo el día.

Pansy lo intenta, pero se derrite ante la sonrisa del taimado Slytherin. Es tan obvia que Tracey siente un poco de pena por ella, consciente de que a Draco sólo le interesa para que le infle el ego. Daphne, sin embargo, tiene la boca apretada en una fina línea, parecida a la que forma McGonagall cuando se enfada, y todo en ella revela sus ganas de discutir. Es entonces cuando Tracey interviene.

—Yo tengo que hacer un par de recados. Nada interesante —Todos la miran entonces, poco acostumbrados a que ella intervenga en la conversación—. Nos vemos luego.

Da un par de vueltas por el pueblo, pero lo cierto es que no hay mucho que hacer y termina sentada en un banco de una plaza perdida entre calles. Hace mucho frío e intenta combatirlo aferrándose a la taza de chocolate caliente que ha comprado en una pequeña cafetería. Se podría haber quedado dentro, pero los sitios muy pequeños la agobian demasiado.

Le ve mucho antes de que él se percate de su presencia, pero no mueve ni un solo músculo. Han hablado de vez en cuando —en clase, en los pasillos, incluso se han sentado juntos en la biblioteca para estudiar—, pero no se puede decir que sean demasiado cercanos. Tracey se siente indecisa, sin saber si debería llamar su atención o dejar que pase de largo, pero no tiene tiempo de tomar una decisión antes de que él la note. Terry se acerca a ella con una sonrisa enorme, su típica sonrisa resplandeciente, amable y cálida. A la joven todavía le desconcierta tanta felicidad, pero no puede negar que es agradable encontrarse con una sonrisa sincera de vez en cuando.

—¡Hola! —exclama, lleno de entusiasmo—. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No te mueres de frío?

—Hola, Terry —responde, con mucha más tranquilidad. Pero, muy a su pesar, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios—. Estoy tomándome un chocolate, ¿quieres?

No es típico en ella ese tipo de invitaciones, pero siente que con Terry no le hace falta ser fría o distante. Mientras el chico se sienta a su lado, se pregunta por qué será, pero pierde el interés cuando Terry comienza a hablar sobre un libro que ha empezado a leer, fascinándola totalmente a la vez que sus labios se curvan. Esa es la primera vez que piensa en él como en un ladrón de sonrisas.

 **4º**

—Y entonces la muerde y… y… Merlín, es que es tan bueno —Terry intenta hablar entre jadeos y risas, pero Tracey ya intuye que no va a conseguir acabar—. La muerde y… y…

A pesar de que no ha terminado de contar el chiste, Tracey se ríe cuando el chico suelta una exuberante carcajada. Llevan ya un rato medio escondidos en una esquina del salón, riendo y charlando sin parar. El baile de Navidad, todo un acontecimiento según Pansy, ha resultado ser un aburrimiento mortal hasta que Tracey se ha encontrado con Terry. No termina de entender cómo es posible que siempre que se encuentran el Ravenclaw está solo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo unido que parece estar a Padma Patil, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein, pero no se queja.

—No te rías si no sabes lo que voy a decir —replica él, con dos lagrimones cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Me reía de ti, troll de las montañas.

Terry le saca la lengua, pero está sonriendo y, como siempre, Tracey no puede evitar corresponderle. Se da cuenta entonces de lo mucho que le gusta pasar el rato con el joven y no encuentra explicación para el hecho de que no sean amigos. Porque son conocidos y ya está, sólo dos personas que charlan cuando la casualidad les hace encontrarse. Sin embargo, la Slytherin se siente cómoda con él, mucho más que con sus compañeras de habitación o cualquier otro alumno de su Casa. Quizás es porque con él no tiene que estar continuamente alerta.

La música, atronadora hasta ese momento, cambia hasta convertirse en una bonita y lenta canción de amor. Tracey mira a Terry, que abre la boca durante un segundo con la clara intención de invitarla a bailar, pero parece pensárselo mejor y la vuelve a cerrar. En su fuero interno, Tracey se siente aliviada porque es una pésima bailarina.

—Iba a invitarte a bailar —confiesa el chico innecesariamente—, pero creo que prefiero quedarme aquí charlando.

—Mejor, te habría dejado sin un solo dedo.

Terry ríe y Tracey también se permite una sonrisa, prometiéndose a sí misma que intentará tener una amistad con ese ladrón de sonrisas.

 **5º**

—No.

—Vamos, Tracey, apúntate.

—He dicho que no. Yo no pinto nada entre vosotros.

Llevan ya dos semanas con la misma discusión y Tracey comienza a sentirse muy harta. Siempre ha pensado que su paciencia es infinita, pero Terry Boot le está demostrando que ha estado equivocada toda su vida. Han sido catorce días y tres horas de continuas súplicas con el objetivo de que Tracey se meta en toda esa tontería del ED o como quiera que se llame. De nada ha servido que la Slytherin le intente hacer ver que no sólo no ha sido invitada, sino que no sería bien recibida de intentar entrar. Terry siempre contesta que son detalles sin importancia.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí.

Esa frase consigue desarmarla. Tracey no quiere sentirse afectada por él, de hecho, ha hecho un gran trabajo ignorando sus súplicas, lamentos y caritas de perrito abandonado durante esas dos semanas, pero esas sencillas palabras consiguen que se quede sin argumentos, y Terry es consciente de ello. Tracey no quiere hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que ese chico es su mejor amigo, el único amigo verdadero que tiene en el mundo, el único ser humano que la comprende y que siente un verdadero cariño hacia ella, son como hermanos. Es por eso que finalmente claudica.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero no voy a unirme —Le calla antes de que diga nada, cuestionándose una vez más su cordura—. Intentaré ayudaros en lo que pueda y… —Duda un segundo, un poco avergonzada—, bueno, me gustaría que me enseñaras lo que aprendas con Potter. No puedo negar que las clases de la profesora Umbridge son una basura.

Esto le arranca una sonrisa y Tracey no tiene tiempo de apartarse antes de que Terry la envuelva en sus brazos. Son raras las veces en las que la Slyhterin permite que la toquen, pero ese Ravenclaw sonriente ni siquiera se toma un segundo para pedir permiso, abrazándola hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—¡Gracias! Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

—Sólo lo hago porque no quiero suspender los TIMOS, no vayas a imaginarte cosas que no son —replica fingiendo molestia.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

Tracey odia que la llame así —algo que lleva pasando desde que Terry finalmente pegó el estirón, dando como resultado que ahora le saque varias cabezas—, pero lo deja pasar porque es la primera vez que le dice que la quiere.

 **6º**

Tracey se siente como una intrusa. Cientos de personas han asistido al funeral de Albus Dumbledore, pero ella es la única que no está triste. Es verdad que admiraba y respetaba al director, pero nada más. Lo que ella siente es más parecido a la incertidumbre que a la tristeza porque, sin Dumbledore, ¿quién va a protegerles? Pero todos sus miedos y dudas se extinguen cuando ve a Terry, reemplazados por una gran angustia. Él sí está destrozado. Con su inocencia habitual, su mejor amigo había creído que Dumbledore era invencible, casi inmortal, por eso Tracey no se sorprende al ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin que el joven haga nada por ocultarlas.

La muchacha se acerca a él lentamente, insegura ante esa muestra de tristeza. No reconoce a su amigo, todo sonrisas y entusiasmo. Las lágrimas no van con Terry, no pegan con su rostro aniñado ni sus enormes ojos marrones y tampoco casan bien con sus labios, que se ven extraños estando tan apretados. Tracey supone que está intentando acallar un sollozo.

—Eh —dice vagamente, dándole un apretón de consuelo en el hombro—. Eh, no deberías llorar, no es tu estilo para nada.

Terry no contesta, sino que se gira hacia ella y la abraza mientras su cuerpo delgaducho se sacude con el llanto. Tracey no termina de entender por qué tanto drama por alguien al que apenas conocieron, pero le sostiene mientras las personas que pasan a su lado les miran con compasión y empatía, derramando sus propias lágrimas. Una lágrima solitaria se escapa del rabillo de su ojo, pero la joven sabe que es porque no puede consolar a su amigo y eso la está destrozando. Quiere al Terry de siempre, a su ladrón de sonrisas. Pero ese no es el momento, y no hay nada más que pueda hacer que apretarle más entre sus brazos y susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras, demostrándole que ella va a estar ahí para él siempre que lo necesite.

 **7º**

Sólo quedan otras cinco personas delante de ella. Cinco personas son las que la separan de la guerra. Tracey sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, su mente no deja de dudar. Se remueve con impaciencia, se muerde el labio y da golpecitos en su palma abierta con la varita. Cuatro personas. Alguien rompe a llorar detrás de ella y su llanto es tan desgarrador que nota que algo se despierta dentro de sí misma. Compasión, piensa, pero aplasta la emoción sin pensárselo dos veces. Tres personas. Mira el reloj con nerviosismo, calculando en su cabeza cuánto queda para la hora límite. Distraídamente se pregunta si Potter se entregará. Dos personas. Su corazón late con fuerza y un nombre le viene a la cabeza unido al peso de una enorme angustia. Una persona. El nombre de Terry se repite dentro de su mente. Sabe que está ahí fuera, luchando, jugándose la vida. Es consciente de que quizás ya esté muerto.

—Tu turno.

Mira el túnel, pero en realidad no lo ve. Ante ella aparece la imagen de Terry, sus ojos marrones brillando de alegría, su sonrisa entusiasmada, sus brazos, esos que la envuelven en un abrazo de oso cada vez que tiene oportunidad, sus labios llamándola pequeña. Sus ojos comienzan a picar mientras el peso de lo que está a punto de hacer le aplasta el corazón. Entonces, corre. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras huye por el túnel, lejos de la guerra, de la muerte y de Terry. Una tristeza inconmensurable la envuelve mientras se da cuenta de que acaba de abandonar a su ladrón de sonrisas.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 2988, al límite.

Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot sobre esta Slytherin y su ladrón de sonrisas, y que se merezca algún comentario :D


End file.
